Tommy's Diary
Tommy's Diary is 100 years old and shows the secret to reversing the curse. ''Diary entries'' Tonight is the Harvest dance and I, Tommy Murphy am the luckiest man around. A man said to me today, "Tommy Murphy , you are the luckiest guy around." And you know what? Today I feel like I am. Earlier today I Tommy Murphy won a frog race, a pie eating contest and an arm wrestle. Amazing. And tonight I bet I'm gonna end up with the most prettiest girl in the room', no not Violet, Caitlin O'Leary. Now some town folk think she's a witch, that's silly everyone knows there are no such things as a witch - but how she looks at me I think she's actually put a spell on me. As I Tommy Murphy and Caitlin O'Leary Dance Together, Violet come in and pushes Caitlin away from me, leaving me kissing Violet and not Caitlin. As Caitlin see me and Violet kissing Caitlin stomp's away angrily. As I try to catch up with Caitlin, I trip and tears her dress and everyone can see her undergarments. As I Tommy Murphy and Caitlin O'Leary Go outside, Caitlin angrily tells me "If the coin lands on heads I will forgive you... but if it lands on Tails -" and then she pauses and Flips the coin and then catches it - when Caitlin catches the coin Caitlin uses her magic and put a curse on me and every no-good Murphy Family FOREVER!" I don't want to complain but ever since that day things haven't been going so well for me in Harvest Hills. A man came up to me and said "Tommy Murphy your the unluckiest guy around." He was right I tried to find Caitlin O'Leary but, it was too late. As I walk past a horse and carriage, I stop and see Caitlin in a wedding dress facing her groom... Before I carry on walking my foot gets run over by a northern horse carriage which went past me again leaving me loose my balance and I fall into a muddy puddle. But I wasn't giving up I was going to find a way to brake the curse even if it killed me and it might. '' ''Finally I Tommy Murphy finds my lucky girl and we get married and have a child. My new wife's name is Edna and she's the best lucky girl I've ever had! I Tommy Murphy have never been so lucky in my entire life! I didn't want to get rid of the curse - read at the end of the book why I didn't want to get rid of it...) I found out how to get ride of my curse - The rhyme to get rid of the curse is... If the curse you want flipped, '' ''find the object that was flipped, Give it to the next O'Leary, but be sure they take it cheery, By Harvest night complete this verse, and the''' '' '''''O'Leary's will receive the curse So there it is I am to be released from this which has been insanity '' I didn't want to get rid of my curse because when I found out how to get rid of it - it past on to the O'Leary family which wasn't a good idea because 1: It wasn't a good idea with Caitlin O'Leary having magic. Because I used to like her and I wouldn't do that with a girl I used to like and 3: because its what I am now - I'm the curse and if I'm honest I didn't want to let that go - I have a beautiful family and that's all that matters! '' Category:Tommy Murphy Category:Diary